Ichigo of the 5th Division
by NeoLegend
Summary: AU. Set after the soul society ark, hinamori escape with aizen to hueco mundo leaving the 5th division and her shinigami life behind, how will the S.S react to this change of events and why did ichigo and rukia are imprisioned in the 5th division?


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but I do own Wanijima Keichi, Makoto Mishima and Yang Sekiha . This a one shot lemon I just need to get out of my mind so probably no one will read this since it's totally OC base. But if I get 8 Reviews I will make it into a story

* * *

Makoto: Ok, anyone has seen Daisuke?

Me: did you call, my master (I pop out behind makoto and scare the shit out of her with my alucard custom),

Makoto: Damn it Daisuke! You know I am allergic to vampire pimps! (Makoto start chasing me with a stake and hammer) Come back you freaking vampire perv!

Me: I AM NOT JUST PERV, AM A ULTRA PERVERT, and now how about we start with the first chapter of our story. This is for you my perverted fans (Continues to escape from Makoto wrath) roll the tape Sekiha!

Sekiha (grins as he pulls out a remote) Sure.

* * *

AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech

(Author speech)

"_Thoughts_"

"**Speech**"

'Name of certain unknown place, thing or facts'

SOUND EFFECT

-- Time passes--

* * *

Just so you people get an idea of how my characters look in case I actually decide to continue the story

Yang Sekiha- Master Asia from G-gundam, his zanpaku-tou is Susanoo (and yes it is related to itachi from naruto same as Makoto and Keichi respective zanpaku-tou)

Makoto- Makoto From street fighter 3rd strike but with a black fighting gi instead of white and carries a Kodachi's on her waist, that's her zanpaku-tou, tsukuyomi

Keichi - he wears the same as makoto, a black karate gi, but his is are wore down and shredded at the ends of the short sleeves and the end of the pants just above his talons. He has blue hair that reached his neck with a ponytail and wears his dual zanpaku-tou 'amaterasu' on his back instead of the belt and they are both in the same side, over his right shoulder (meaning they are not in cross shaped form)

* * *

Keichi stood alone in his room as he stared at picture of Makoto and Himself happily together along their Sensei, Yang Sekiha , they were all dirty and ragged after a having a long training/torture session with the said master but they had the biggest smiles on their face as Keichi hugged his friend with his arms Sekiha smiled at the camera placing his hands on Keichi's and Makoto's head as Makoto shyly blushed a Keichi's hand touched her breast as she side stare at keichi yet at the same time seemed very angry at him for the same reason, those were the happiest time he ever had and this brought a sad smile to him "**I forgot why I fight for… but no more**" , after a fight against several arrancar he was put on comma by his zanpaku-tou Amaterasu, as he had enough of Keichi's arrogant behavior and had to prove his he had a true reason to live…

His reason was he loved makoto dearly and couldn't bring himself to cause her grief trough his unhonorable defeat but more importantly, he couldn't leave her and he admit that because his lack of submission in giving Makoto the "Mishima vow of marriage" almost cost him his life with her. This vow is a based on a no-priest wedding marriage vows. You say the vow, and if it's accepted the person you said the vow will repeated, Consummate the marriage and there you go. Married.

Although there is a common thought about the vow, and that is who is the submissive and who the dominant in the relationship, this fact caused problem with persons like keichi and makoto since they both competed to outwit or defeat each other since they started their training with Master Sekiha, yet due his stubbornness he nearly died and without telling her how much he loved her yet his damn pride didn't let him admit it. This had given him a new insight of how much loved makoto how easy he could lose his chance to be with her. The now shinigami captain of 5th division of the gotei 13 thought back all the things he did in the past 5 years since he got his promotion. He saw how foolish and diluted in pride he became bringing pain to the woman he loved ** "I am so stupid…I sorry mako-chan it took me a near death experience to see how much I love you and how stupid I was, please forgive this foolish man**" suddenly a petite feminine figure hugged him from behind "**you don't know for how long I wanted to hear those words, to see my Keichi again**" said the woman behind him that seemed to have been hiding in his room yet he really couldn't bring himself to be angry

It was Makoto.

Keichi turned around pulled the woman into his arms as she hugged him and cried into his yukata, she spoke at him love with all the emotion she being holding back resigning to do what she needed to do to make things right even if she had to submit her pride, yet she love keichi too much to let him get away from her again "**I thought I was going to lose you as well! I couldn't be there when you actually needed me …I am so sorry. I don't want to lose you ever again I want to be at your side forever and I vow that What…**" makoto was stopped by a finger that was softly place on her lips, making makoto wanting to kiss that finger as Keichi looked at her with his cerulean eyes straight into her black ones . "**Don't. I want to be the one to say this as all this started because I was too stubborn….I, Wanijima Keichi vow to you Mishima Makoto that whatever your fist cannot shatter, my zanpaku-tou will cut in half, will you fight at my side to the end of our days? Will you be mine and only mine? Will you let me be your husband and proud father of our children?**" Makoto face show full shock hearing Keichi submit to her, as Wanijima Keichi never submitted at anything, that was an irrevocable command of the universe! A total impossibility!

Yet here he was giving what she wanted hear all this time , she couldn't bring to form coherent thoughts so she smiled as tear of happiness stream out of her face and her mouth was in auto pilot yet every word came straight out of her heart "**Yes, I , Mishima Makoto vow to you Wanijima Keichi that whatever your zanpaku-tou cannot cut, my fist will shatter it, I will fight at your side until the end of our days, I will be your and only yours, and I will be your wife and proud mother of our children!**" Keichi hugged the woman tightly within his arms as he spoke to her as both of their forehead touch each other as they lovely stared at the other eyes and Makoto's eyes widened at the scene as for the first time in 275 years keichi cried, but she could tell that those were tears of joy "**Makoto, you don't know how happy I am now…I always wanted to hear those words, I want to expend the rest of my life with you and only you…I love you with all my soul so let me whip those tears away **" Makoto smiled towards her beloved, now husband as she whipped his tears as Keichi did the same for her.

They both starred at each other for a second and makoto said "**kiss me my strong shinigami, make yours and only yours! Make cry your name to the heavens above!**" said makoto in low husky tone as Keichi picked up her chin and softly kissed her as both of them close their eyes enjoying the moment, they had never truly kissed each other beside small pecks on the cheek and one case of drowning that required CPR but this was their first kiss as husband and wife and it couldn't be more perfect as they both treasure it. Makoto put her arms around Keichi's strong neck as keichi wrapped his arms around her slender yet firmly defined waist as both of the felt the sexual lust take over each other. Keichi deepened the kiss as his tongues touched makoto's lip looking for entrance which was quickly given. Soon both of their tongue fought a war for dominance and pleasure as both of them moaned in each other mouth as they put all their feeling and lust into the kiss, Keichi's tongue explored her sweet mouth like a conqueror after reaching new lands…. leaving no space untouched, no place unexplored "_Such a fool I was.. Nothing can compare to this and this all mine!!_".

Makoto moaned as she felt her lover tongue in her mouth exploring and making her feel so hot with such a fervor "_OH GOD, from where did he learn to kiss so well! He taste so good, I must have MORE!_" thought a lustful makoto as her tongue tasted Keichi's mouth as she pushed her breast against Keichi's chest as Keichi's hands explored her waist and her firm butt which he gave a playful squeeze yet she didn't care right now that she was touching her in fact she wanted nothing more but Keichi's strong hand's touching her all over until the end of her days and make up for all those nights in solitude which she had to masturbate because how bad she wanted him to fuck her, to feel him deep within her, Keichi wanted nothing but to please his wife every second of the rest of life.

Keichi and Makoto stopped kissing each other as they sadly need air. Keichi looked lustfully at makoto as his hands slipped inside makoto's fighting gi and started to pinch her nipples trough the material of her tank top, already hard for a simple yet mean full kiss as she guided her to their bed as they both lied in the now share bed "**that kiss…was the best kiss I ever had, I will make you bitch! I will make you cry my mane as I cry along you in bliss of sex as I fuck you unconscious brains out , my fighting goddess **" Makoto was turned on by Keichi's bad mouth and smirked as she squinted her legs together as the wetness of her clit and spasm of her vagina was becoming a painful charge as she longed for her first time as she still remained virgin as her tomboyish behavior and zaraki level strength assured no man passed beyond of first base "**when I am done with you will wish to be in the 4****th**** division again because you have a lot of nights to make up and I am getting my long over due release… **" replied the woman as she removed Keichi's upper gi throwing it away as she coped a feel of his war torn chest, as he donned several scars in his body yet on makoto's eyes it was incredibly arousing as keichi kissed her neck and the bite down causing a loud moan to escape from her mouth "**oh fuck yes! AAAAH!**" Keichi then proceeded to remove her upper Gi sending the annoying piece away from his price….

Makoto red tank top.

A gift from keichi when they were rookies so she could fight better and also to hide her rather large chest as she was rather displease with having such big breast make her more feminine which she considered a weakness, (this of course did not set well with Masutmoto but that will be a story for another time). She is never seen without it since she got it almost 50 years ago and now he found that fact awfully touching as it was her way of keeping the closeness they shared.

Keichi greedily stare at the heavenly orbs that has so long dream to touch and suck "**to think you are the same girl that wanted to cut her own breast off…Damn glad I stopped you before you committed a crime against the world art because they are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen**" Makoto blushed red at his praise and moaned as Keichi started to massage her breast trough her tight tank top, Makoto's breathing got accelerated a bit as more and more moans escape her lips as she thought "_he has good hands_" as her hands wanted to go pleasure her now painfully aching clit but keichi slapped them off softly "**No! that's mine, and I am yours! Only my hands will go in there as you don't need to masturbate since it's my duty as your husband to please your sexual desires but talking about that… do you masturbate?**" Makoto flushed red as his question "** I… don't… know… just fuck me already!**" keichi just kept teasing her as he grabbed both nipples and then twist the erect mounds as a bit slippery liquid came out of them causing makoto to yell in pleasure again Keichi asked again with a devilish yet husky tone used for sexual torture "** Tell me or I will stop**" Makoto was so caught in lust she didn't care being submissive but her spirit would not relent so easily "** I WON TELL YOU THAT! NOW FUCK ME OR I WILL RAPE YOU!!**" roared the female shinigami as she tried in vain to punch keichi on the head lf yet Keichi still kept his ground and avoided the clumsy blows and put a slight spark into his finger as he ran circles on her breast causing the woman to again moan harder until he suddenly stopped and after few second that seemed like eternity to the black haired woman she yelled totally defeated by years of pent up lust "**YES YES! I MASTURBATE! BUT ONLY WITH YOU, now please…I want my release!**"

Makoto hands grabbed Keichi's shoulder as her strong hand painfully crushed him then she tease his own nipples painfully but this strangely caused Keichi to moan slightly "**good move but can you handle this! **" Makoto felt Keichi's strong hands remove the tank top with care then breaking the wrapping and bra she use to keep her breast to disrupt her fighting and her breast jiggle in freedom but soon as they came to be covered in a warm mouth wrapped around her left nipple while his other hand slipped carefully into her underwear and massage her clit then slowly instert a finger within her sopping wet vagina being careful not to break the hymen just yet. Makoto was thrown into a world of pleasure as she felt her release coming, FAST "**oh god, I am Cumming soon Keichi ! Am Cumming soon please don't stop , I will kill you if you stop… I will fucking kill you so don't dare stop!**" Keichi did as she commanded for awhile as he kept sucking her breast and carefully fingering her, Keichi greedily sucked her breast from her almost sucking the nipples straight out of her like a vampire as she kept her grabbing the bed tightly until she yelled one last time as her first not self-induced orgasm hit her full force "**AAHHH,Aaa…. Yes, I am Cumming!!**" Keichi felt his finger being put in pain by makoto's strong vaginal contraction and flinched as he thought "_I heard of fighters that exercise every muscle on their body, but this is ridiculous_"

Makoto had taste heaven and wanted more! Still panting from her first orgasm she quickly as she could started kissing Keichi's's strong yet scared chest as she undid his belt then removed his hakama ripping the annoying piece of cloth, leaving nothing in her way to a...

White Speedo.

Makoto looked at him as the man just simply shrugged as sucked his finger tasting her juices and they share a husky laugh almost if they share a sort of silent joke that only they understood, once Makoto stopped laughing she saw the speedos were awfully tight since keichi seemed to be very endowed , she started to rub the lump in her Speedos as she fell his member grow and twitch at the ministration and keichi groaned a bit painfully yet filled with pleasure as his member was being awfully constricted in the Speedo and makoto then started to kiss the lump the trough the material and she smirked "**oh, seem someone is thinking naughty things…does it make like Kei-kun hard to see his lovely wife breast in front of him?**" then stopped pleasuring Keichi then makoto smirked sadistically in a way worthy of a battle hungry kenpachi himself "**oh payback is bitch isn't it Keichi**" eyes widened as suddenly the tables were turned as Makoto stopped pleasuring him as she slowly massaged her breast as she smirked devilishly"** how does it feel, wanting yet never there…beg. Oh mighty one, beg and call me your mistress and I will think of indulging your desires"** Keichi now learned a most valuable lesson for rest of his sex life. Never give a woman the control , as she will use it to make your sex life hell… a pleasurable hell but hell nonetheless

Keichi was seriously tempted to let his will break and simply be her fuck toy, but he wouldn't sink so fast…his pride as man was riding on this "**you will need more than that mako-chan...I know how to resist torture**" he smirked as he saw makoto scowl at his resistance briefly then smirked "**oh really…**" as she receded back as started to rub her breast on Keichi's Speedo as the man groan in pain as his dick wanted to be released from his prison to receive more pleasure, Her silk-like skin make it even more arousing as her breast fuck was done awfully slow as torture as she spoke in an authority "**you shall bend to me! As after all you are here to sate desires and I desire to see the almighty captain of the 5****th**** division world bend to his mistress!**" Keichi tossed and turned slightly as he let out moans and moans pleasure as some precum appeared on the tip of his member showing a wet mark show in his Speedo.

this made makoto grin wider as she puller the Speedo down only so the tip of his penis showed as used her hands to make sure it wouldn't come off…yet, and the softly blew hot air to it causing it to twitch painfully against the Speedo almost breaking it as she looked at keichi who threw his head back** "goddammit makoto that's not fair, don't arouse me just to leave me hanging"** makoto scowled a bit but her grin returned and she blew then gave it a lick causing Keichi to let out another rather painful moan again as she spoke"** now you know how I felt all this time, to be near the thing I wanted the most yet never truly get it…now submit to me and call me your mistress, aren't you my little manwhore? a sex toy that lives only out of my grace?" **Makoto decided to finish this little game as she then brought the tip to her mouth an suck as keichi's final wall broke as he head again was send back as he finally decide she won this round "**I submit to you makoto-sama, I am your little mawhore and your sex toy so do whatever you want with me just make cum!!**" roared wanijima-taicho causing his fuku-taicho to smirk widely but instead of giving him his much need release, she covered the tip back returning the Speedo to is normal position and stood up from the bed making Keichi's eyes widen "_**she wouldn't be that cruel would she!? RIGHT?!**__"_

But before Keichi stood up and forcefully take her Makoto send him an evil smirk that told she was planning something and was not good as she walked around the bed and grabbed some tick ropes and started tying Keichi's hands and legs to the bed very tightly "**this to assure you won't get any ideas my little sex toy as the one leading this circus is your mistress as you are only needed to sit still"** said makoto with a voice filled with pure cruelty and undisputed power that made her even more attractive as his cock twitch as he made his opinion known **"I love it when you are rough mako-chan" **this comment actually make makoto scowl as she somehow use a rope as a make do whip , whipping keichi in the chest causing him to moan as waves pain shooting trough his body "**it's mistress , you will only call me mistress" ** said makoto with authoritarian voice as she whipped him again "**how will you address me, my little manwhore?" ** Keichi again moaned in pleasure he made a mental note of getting a her back at later moment as the night was young _**"you better enjoy your turn now…because I am so getting you for this" **_makoto seen as she was briefly ignored whipped him again "**answer when your mistress speaks!**"keichi let another moan of pain as he said "**yes mistress, I am very sorry , I will not happen again"** the tone of submission was deep in keichi voice pleasing his wife ears as sexually swayed her hips as she walked towards the bed again and stood in front of it as she slowly started to removed her belt and pant showing a matching red underwear which she remove slowly a wets sound were heard as she had practically flood her underwear with juices. Once she was done she looked carefully at keichi who stared hungrily at her and in anticipation as he thought this was it but no…

Makoto then crawled in the bed as she position her pussy just above Keichi's head "** please your mistress and she might indulge your little mawhore sausage you call a penis" ** as the woman gasped as she felt Keichi's tongue slipping trough her folds and pleasuring her "** uummm, yes… at least you can give good tongue… since you are bei-gasp- obedient slave I shall rewar-moan- your efforts" ** Keichi keep using his tongue to skillfully lick clean his mistress causing her to let out gasp after gasp as she tore the speedo away and stared the now free member… that was not little , lil' keichi was not little at all as it liked a strong powerful 12 inch totem of sex

(Sorry. Could resist me to do that)

Keichi felt as Makoto's mouth covered his cock as she greedily suck the tip of his member and she fondle his testicles with one hand and fondle her own breast with the other hand causing keichi to growl in pleasure _**"hard to believe mako-chan is actually virgin but not for long If I have a say in the matter" **_thought the captain as he kept on licking the sweet nectar of his beloved makoto as she kept on giving him head as they both felt their respective climax coming fast. Keichi moaned as he then trusted his tongue deep in makoto's vagina causing her great pleasure as she moaned even thought she was giving head to keichi but she took it as a challenge "_**I will make you come first than me ,behold keichi...My family ultimate sex technique**_" and took large member within he throat as far as she could taking the entire length living keichi the infamous 'Mishima Deep throat" that Sekiha always told keichi that could make any man come , and the feeling he was getting was nothing short but euphoric and so returned in good as he started to drive his tongue deeper into his wife as this brought her over the edge as she had another orgasm again showering Keichi's mouth with her juice as this brought Keichi's own climax with a moan as he came within her throat shooting all of his semen down into her stomach as it didn't have time to collect in her mouth.

Makoto's eyes widened at odd yet pleasurable sensation of her stomach being forcefully filled with his live-giving cream **"**_**There is so much! It seems that Keichi is not only large in size but also in amount… I want to taste his cum. I want to taste that which will impregnate…damn I am actually getting wetter just from thinking of keichi making me pregnant**_" Makoto thought lustfully as she moved her head back a few inches just enough to let the tip come in her mouth again and out of her throat. She felt the thick liquid splash against the back of her throat as the cock was still ready to give more of the life-giving cream and she wallowed once finding the flavor much to her liking as it kept on coming in her. She continued to greedily drink until she was actually quite full and had to let go as makoto let Keichi's penis back to freedom as it showered her with her seed yet the penis stood like a proud totem then she hear the restrains holding keichi snap as he forcefully grabbed her squeezing sensually "**I am not done, I am tired of this foreplay now is time for you to see who is the dominant here!" ** Keichi then used his infamous strength to lift of her face as she let out a small 'eep' as she was put on the bed with Keichi a top of her spreading her arms in the bed as he held them down with strength, and the look on his eyes was that of pure sexual lust seen on an animal, the urge to mate.

Makoto tried to fight but moving his arms was like moving iron bricks with a toothpick, it was solid as she suddenly felt utterly defenseless and that made her even hornier "**then take me, mark me my strong alpha." ** With equal lust as Keichi positioned himself and guided his penis into her folds slowly as for a moment came out of his sex haze and asked tenderly "**you sure you want this? And is one of your safe days?'** makoto smirked at the last question and responded "** yes, I want you to screw me senseless as only a man stronger than me can tame , that's the mishima rule and no is not my safe day, is actually my ovulation day and I am glad of that…"** Keichi's eyes widened as he let his dick out of her thinking they should stop yet he saw makoto smiled as she used her hip to make Keichi's dick get inside her again to prove he point **"I don't care keichi and if you even think of stopping I am pulling a kenpachi on your ass! **"Keichi smiled as the aggressive behavior of his wife as he leaned towards he and kisses passionately as he trusted trough her barrier breaking her defense and taking his fukutaicho and now wife, innocence

Makoto felt the pain of her lost virginity and yet it was nothing compared to the joy she felt now, she was one with the man she loved, she felt full and complete. Keichi waited for her to adjust to his length as he stopped kissing her yet not pleasuring as he kept his hold as he licked her breast trying to ease her pain and after a few moment she own her not capable of waiting started to use her hip to move the large member inside "**it's alright now…NOW SCREW MY LIKE A PEACE OF MEAT!"** And Keichi then started to trust into her following her command as her blood mixed with her juice covered Keichi's dick as he entered her fully and it was something else alright, for both of them the pleasure they were filling could not be described, how her tight walls seemed to perfectly envelop keichi's dick, or how Keichi's dick seems to fill every crevice in her giving so much pleasure she couldn't do anything but moan and scream in pleasure "**GOD YOU ARE SO DEEP INSIDE ME! FASTER DAMN IT I WANT MORE!"**. Keichi then fastened his pace as he trusted into her as far as he could as he even touched the entrance to her womb making Makoto let out a loud scream that could be heard trough all Seretei **"Oh FUCK, THAT'S IT, THERE! THAT'S THE SPOT!!" ** Keichi moaned and groaned as he felt her walls and the tip of his member penetrating her womb and he fastened his pace even faster so much that he could actually match a pneumatic hammer, as makoto let out scream after scream of pleasure as he pounded into her with his entire length as keichi greeted his teeth so not to shout "**you are so tight mako-chan!" **Keichi then noticed didn't not hear him at all she was by far lost in a haze of pleasure as drool came out of her mouth as her eyes were glaze with the feeling of keichi pleasuring beyond her wildest dreams and soon she was feeling herself closer to most powerful orgasm she had ever had and let out one final shout that many people would actually swear they heard on the human world "**KEI-KUN, I AM CUMMING, GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE TO ME ALL!!" **Keichi then felt her walls suddenly collapsing over his dick and that brought him over to the most powerful orgasm he ever had as was about to pull out when Makoto having another idea put her legs around his waist making him trust as deepest as he could far beyond her cervix thus avoiding keichi's escape and assuring her fate "_**oh god...**_** " **incapable of escaping, her walls so tight that it was near painful, Keichi let out a roar as he orgasm deep within makoto letting out his seed in her fertile womb as he let out a shout to the heavens above "**MAKO-CHAN!!**, the sperm came out like flood filling her as the both let out a moan as their joined orgasm seemed to go on forever as Keichi continued to give out the life giving cream in such quantities that her womb was filled in seconds she it still came inside and it couldn't be filled the rest came out by pressure as it had no where to go but outside , this kept on for a couple of seconds until Keichi 's orgasm finally abated and he took his penis out and finally fell over her as they were both sweaty or covered in cum, both in makoto case but both had shit eating grins as they both came to the same conclusion.

that was some great sex.

Keichi rolled himself of her making makoto let out a complaining moan having lost the warmth of her husband as she instantly latched to her husband now strong and sweaty chest as Keichi put his arm around her as he smirked "**now let's hear it…how was it" **Makoto let out a playful snort as reflected on her first time for a moment, before speaking up. "**I guess that was okay**." Keichi's eyes bugged out as he stared at her with a slight scowl, "**What do you mean 'okay.' That was magical; mind blowing and you know it!" ** Letting lover known he was not please that she underrated his performance as he glared but Makoto just shrugged, "**I don't know...I'll give you an A for effort, but there is definitely room for improvement**." Keichi stopped hugging his wife to stared at her black eyes as he said offended "**Improvement!?**" as the 5th division captain glared hard at his fukutaicho "**You better take that back!**" Makoto the let out a vicious perverted smirk worthy of a Horny Captain Kyoraku at keichi make her opinion known. "**Make me, oh pleasure-sama**" as she rubbed Keichi's dick letting him know her intentions as keichi grinned and was secretly relieved she actually greatly enjoy it but couldn't bring herself to say it so Keichi just turned to her and smirked "**I will!**" he said, before closing the gap between them and kissed her for all he was worth…as they started another session of wild sex

Needless to say no one slept on the Seretei that night… and the following morning several shinigami including a very sleep deprive Kurosaki Ichigo followed by a very angry Captain Zaraki dished of ungodly amount of intense pain upon 'Pleasure-sama' . And Makoto was being pulled away by matsumoto to a meeting of the shinigami woman association to give a full report of Captain Wanijima's performance

* * *

Author note: there is a little tribute to VFSNAKE fan fic 'establishing dominance' and to the 'Fruit of Passion' by avatarfan16 in this and I will give a cookie to who ever can tell me exactly what were those tributes.

also if anyone see bad grammar please bear with it as i am still looking for a beta reader

* * *

Me: so how are my lemons making skills huh?

Sekiha & Keichi: we are not worthy of your presence nor your lemons, you are truly jiraiya's second coming (vows to me)

Makoto: (sweatdrops)You guys….now where was I, oh yeah about to drive this stake trough your perverted heart Daisuke (pulls out hammer and stake)

Me: oh really?! (Pulls out laptop)

Makoto: (drop both hammer and stake) I will be good…

Me: Thought so (grins) now do the honors!

Makoto: Please Review as if you don't i won't get more sex...AND YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME WHEN I AM HORNY! (punches a dent in captain america's shield and start turning green)

Me: oO Please for the love of porn, review goddamnit. (Turns around to see makoto she-hulk) Everyone run for your virgin asses (Camera falls as sekiha is beaten to a pulp becuase he didn't ran fast enough)

Keichi: Master!

Me: Leave him, he was taken by dark side...there is no we can do


End file.
